1. Field
The present application relates to an image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, an image processing method, and a program recording medium for correcting color bleeding of a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed various methods for removing, by image processing, color bleeding ascribable to chromatic aberration of a lens in an image captured by an electronic camera. As an example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-14261 discloses an art in which purple pixels near a white saturation pixel are regarded as false color pixels and a purple fringe (color bleeding ascribable to chromatic aberration of short-wavelength light) is removed.
However, in the art of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-14261, purple pixels in the vicinity of a high luminance pixel are corrected without distinction. Therefore, when, for example, there is a purple subject in the vicinity of a high luminance point, even the color of the subject is erased, and thus this art has room for improvement in terms that color bleeding is not always properly corrected. Further, the art of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-14261 has room for improvement in terms that it is not capable of coping with color bleeding other than the purple fringe.